


《食髓知味》C8

by iovvv



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24087760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iovvv/pseuds/iovvv
Summary: @东门野葵
Kudos: 7





	《食髓知味》C8

**Author's Note:**

> @东门野葵

08/

“恩……今天从哪儿开始啊，泰亨。”

“我大腿根被磨红肿了，不能用腿。”

金泰亨的手一直游走在闵玧其身上，听到他的话，下一秒便把手探进了裙底。闵玧其条件反射地夹紧了腿，又被金泰亨轻轻地挤压。

“那就用别的地方，没关系。”

手伸进了两腿之间，滚烫的手掌附在大腿根部。金泰亨没揉，也没按，就静静地放着。

闵玧其靠在金泰亨怀里，为了迎合金泰亨的动作侧了下身子。下身的性/器已经分泌出了液体，虽然还没开始，但金泰亨的胸膛太过于宽阔，把他整个人圈在怀里，男性的荷尔蒙气息包裹着他。

这让他想起了上一次，那不太算是正经的一次做/爱。不过也差不多了，在外面蹭，又或者是捅进里面，反正闵玧其的第一次就是金泰亨的了。

“泰亨啊。”

闵玧其用腿蹭了蹭金泰亨已经硬的鼓起来的地方：“都硬成这样了，怎么不干点什么……”

搭在闵玧其腰上的手使坏地捏了一把，金泰亨没说话，低下头吻住他的唇。

身体瞬间被束缚在有力的怀抱里，铺天盖地的情欲涌了上来。唇舌交缠，未结束的言语也只能化作能让人化掉的闷哼。

金泰亨吻得很轻柔，没过一会儿就急促了起来，手臂越来越用力，被夹在闵玧其双腿之间的手也不安分，试探性地动了两下，越伸越靠里，直到碰到了闵玧其的性/器。

他没直接握住，而是在尖端轻轻地揉捏。液体是粘稠的，他按住又抬起，水声渐渐增大。

闵玧其忍不住扭了下腰，想把性/器塞进金泰亨的手里，却被躲开了。

睁开眼睛，发现金泰亨正略有兴致地看他。

“接吻干嘛不闭眼睛嘛……”

后退，松开了金泰亨的嘴唇。这才后知后觉地发现不知什么时候搂住了金泰亨的脖子，好像是在用力按着他吻自己一样。

太羞耻了。

金泰亨低沉地笑了一声，凑近，舔了舔闵玧其的耳垂，亲吻声和吮吸声被放大在耳边。

“想把哥现在的样子刻在脑海里。”

“这种时候说什么情话啊。”

“哥不喜欢吗？”

看着金泰亨笑意盈盈的样子，闵玧其生生咽下了“我们只是合作伙伴而已”这句话。太讨厌了，金泰亨，只有自己一个人被撩得腿软算什么？

所以下一秒，他把手伸到了金泰亨的拉链处。

“弟弟，我用嘴的话，你会舒服吗？”

闵玧其跪坐在金泰亨两腿之间犯了难。

17cm，怎么吞？

算了，实在不行就色诱，躲过去好了。闵玧其舔了下嘴唇，双手把内搭推上去，露出胸前的两点，用食指轻轻揉捏着。

金泰亨的眼神越来越危险，勾起嘴角，静静地看了一会儿才抬起眼望向闵玧其。

“你要是在镜头前也像现在一样勾人就好了。哥，我说真的，你今天比以前任何一次都让我疯狂。”

闵玧其害羞地笑了一下：“所以，唔……找到你这么一个合作伙伴，是我的幸运。”

他的表情逐渐严肃起来。坐起身凑近，挑起闵玧其的下巴狠狠地在红润的唇上吸了一口。

“你害怕了，是不是。”

“要不要我逼你一把，说不定能让你更放得开。”

得了吧，闵玧其，躲不过的。迟疑了一瞬，还是点了点头。金泰亨轻易就能看出他的想法，他的恐惧心，用陈述的语气说着疑问句，却根本没有任何可以商量的机会。

足够危险，也足够让闵玧其兴奋。

金泰亨每次都会做出乎意料的举动，比如上一秒还在好声好气和闵玧其商量，下一秒就拽了他的头发让他靠近自己的性/器。

只是快要碰到的一瞬间，金泰亨抓住他头发的手松开了，轻轻地顺了顺。

“闵玧其，张嘴。”

这声音真让人上瘾。还有收放自如的表情与动作，金泰亨是那个唯一可以让闵玧其身处于冰火两重天里的人。

闵玧其乖乖地张开了嘴。

他的嘴很小，只是吞了一半便有点寸步难行了。肉碰肉，嘴里的软肉碰到性/器的时候，那些一直压抑的羞耻感便涌了上来。

闵玧其心里一直重复着，自己给一个男人口/交了，穿着他亲自买的裙子，跪在他腿间含他的性/器。这种事以前从未想过，可在自己说出要和他在沙发上试试，要用嘴帮他的时候，这件事似乎就没那么不可置信了。

对自己身体很骄傲的闵玧其，居然也有一天在一个男人面前出卖色相。

这和拍视频拍照片传到网上是不一样的。闵玧其拍那些东西不是为了取悦别人，而是为了炫耀。炫耀自己的身体有多漂亮，自/慰时对着镜头色情，但只要有人仔细去看，一定能发现他眼底的轻蔑。

怎么一遇到金泰亨就全部消失不见了？

闵玧其吞吐着半截多的性/器，吮吸头部或者是侧面，金泰亨便会发出一声闷哼，听到回应，闵玧其又更加卖力。

含了阴/囊，嘴唇包住了不算小的睾/丸，舌头游走着品尝金泰亨独一无二的性感。他似乎并不太满足，眼里是情欲，还有疯狂。

“再多一点儿，闵玧其。”

“你不来，我就按着你来了。你知道我干的出来这种事的。”

闵玧其发现自己特别喜欢听金泰亨对自己说发狠的话。对方是个男人啊，虽然比自己小，但他身上的气息更让人有压迫感。金泰亨这种血气方刚的男人，就该把爱人压在床上，狠狠地挺近腰部，让他的爱人哭着求饶才是。

“你帮我。”闵玧其撩起自己的裙子，撩到大腿以上，把自己精致的性/器和后/穴露出来，手在股缝之间滑动着。

“我喜欢你狠一点，不用太考虑我。”

又一次含住金泰亨的性/器，抬起眼睛注视着他。

金泰亨从来都没有违背过闵玧其的意愿，温柔的对待也是，粗暴地对待也是。

他按住了闵玧其的头，手用力，腰也挺了起来。

全含进去了，闵玧其感觉到被顶到了喉咙最深处，如果再进去一点，绝对会窒息的。

金泰亨很有分寸，和第一次接吻不太相似。每一次顶到最深，甚至顶到了最软的那处肉，但很快便抽走，给了闵玧其足够多的时间喘息，调整呼吸。

每一次都是抽到最远，又插到最深。闵玧其不感觉难受，金泰亨的表情看起来也非常爽。

尖端分泌出的液体全部流入了嗓子里，被闵玧其咽了下去。狰狞红肿的性/器上挂满了晶莹的液体，有属于金泰亨自己的体液，还有闵玧其的口水。摩擦太大，打出了白色的泡沫，闵玧其嘴里含不下了，便挂在了嘴边。

色气得很。

金泰亨的喘息声越来越沉，直到抓住闵玧其头发的手动作越来越快，闵玧其知道他快射了。

“哈……射哪里……给你？”

闵玧其故意用舌头纠缠起了嘴里的硬物，口齿含糊不清：“唔……射里面，射里面给我。”

“射我嘴里，泰亨……”

“闵玧其……”

“恩……玧其……啊！”

滚烫的液体流入口中，闵玧其被呛得咳了一下，使劲吞咽着金泰亨的泄物。味道有些咸，但闵玧其却并没觉得难受。

心里想着的，眼里看着的，全是金泰亨舒服的样子，全是金泰亨喘着粗气性感的样子。

又一次满足金泰亨了啊。

闵玧其坐到地上喘着气，把头靠在金泰亨腿上。裙子上滴落了不知是谁的液体，可能是嘴里流出来的，也可能是自己性/器打湿的。无论是什么，那都是疯狂的痕迹。

“哥，你做的很好。”金泰亨摸了摸闵玧其的头，发现他坐在地上，连忙用手托在他的腋下把他抱起来，让他坐在自己腿上。

心疼地揉了揉闵玧其泛红的膝盖，那里裸露着在地上蹭了快半个小时，一定很疼吧。

“我总是让你的腿受伤，怎么办啊，哥。”

闵玧其喘息了一会儿，忽地笑出声。

“所以下一次就不能再用别的地方了。”

“东西后天到，到时候让你好好感受一下我的身体，好不好？”

金泰亨舔了一口闵玧其露在外面的乳尖，手伸进裙底，握住他的性/器开始撸动。

“好，我等着。”

“哥的身体那么漂亮，我也要伺候好你才行。”


End file.
